


Saving lives, hunting love

by Supernaturallife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallife/pseuds/Supernaturallife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Winchester gets into a car crash, his older brother meets a young nurse, called Cas. As Sam recovers, Dean and Cas start a relashonship that they will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stanford, 2005  
SAM'S POV  
"You seen my keys?" Sam called out to Jess.  
"No. Why? You lost them again?" She called back.  
"Yeah." Sam said, running back up the stairs into his room. Looking around the room, he started rustling through drawers and cupboards, trying to find them. Sighing with frustration, he grabbed his cell phone off of his desk, picking it up to find the keys underneath.  
"Found them!" Sam yelled and stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans, and starting running back down the stairs. Realising he left his bag in the kitchen, he took a sharp left.  
At that moment, Jess came round the corner into the room and put her arms around Sam's neck, tilting her face to look up at him. "You have a good time visiting your brother, okay?"  
Sam nodded, smiling, and brought his lips down onto hers. Pulling away, Sam grabbed his bag from the table and walked towards the door, turning around to wave a goodbye to a smiling Jess.  
Still smiling, Sam shut the door and walked over to the car, opening the door and climbing into the driver's seat. Putting on some music, Sam drove away from the house, already starting to miss Jess. She was just so perfect, and he loved her so much. Consumed with thoughts of Jess, he didn't notice the car on the other side of the road swerve round the corner, sliding into the wrong side of the road, it all went by too fast. The cars smashed together and everything went black.

CAS'S POV  
It'd been a pretty calm day at the hospital, Cas thought, at least until the ambulances arrived. There'd been a serious car crash, just a few minutes away.  
He saw the patients being dragged in on stretchers and immediately ran into the room in which he was meant to be.  
The man brought in there was pretty good looking, or at least was, before the accident. He had reasonably long hair too.  
After a quick look, Cas started rushing to the side of the room, grabbing supplies and handing them over to the doctors, but it was getting pretty crowded in there and it wasn't long before they started removing people to try and clear some space.  
Once he was told to leave the room, Cas walked into the corridor with the others. To his left he could see another nurse, trying to calm down a man, he looked like he was going to come running past her any minute.  
Walking over to the left, Cas asked the woman what was going on.  
She looked at him, frustrated, "This young man wants to see his brother, I'm trying to tell him that he can't, not yet."  
"But I need to see him." The man shouted.  
"Do you see what I mean?" The nurse said.  
"Why don't you go sit back down, I'll handle this." Cas replied.  
The nurse looked doubtfully at him, but nodded, "If you say so."  
Cas turned to the man, "Look, I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in at the moment."  
"He's my brother, I need to know if he's okay." He looked really upset.  
"Just. Sit down here." Cas indicated the chair at the side of the corridor.  
The man looked at him for a minute, with beautiful green eyes, they were really distracting, Cas thought to himself. Snapping out of the haze, Cas smiled again, "Please?"  
"Okay." The man said and reluctantly went and sat down on the chair.  
Cas walked over and sat down next to him. "So what's your name?"  
"Dean." The man replied.  
"I'm Cas." He said. "That's your brother in there?"  
"Yeah, Sam. Do you know if he's okay?" Dean looked like he was trying really hard not to cry now.  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know. All I know is that he was in a car crash." Cas responded.  
"It's my fault." Dean said, putting his head in his hands.  
"I'm sure it's not." Cas said.  
"But he was coming to visit me!" Dean raised his voice slightly.  
Cas took a deep breath, "That's not your fault."  
Dean just shook his head in his hands.  
A few moments passed before Cas got up, and turned to Dean, "I'm just gonna go see if I can find out what's happening."  
Dean raised his head slightly, enough for Cas to see the pain in his eyes. "Thank you."  
Cas smiled softly and walked towards the doctor further down the corridor. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know which room Sam is in?"  
"The Sam that was in the car crash is in room 5." The doctor replied.  
"Thank you." Cas said and walked towards the room that he had left, only a few minutes before.  
Cas opened the door and walked inside, he could see a doctor sitting next to Sam, checking the machines.  
The doctor turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing in here?"  
"Sam's brother is outside, and he really wanted to see him."  
"Well he can't, not for a bit."  
"I know that." Cas replied. "That's why I came to ask how Sam was doing."  
The doctor looked back at the machines. "Well, he's in a coma, and he's broken both his arm and his elbow."  
"Do you think he'll come out of the coma soon?" Cas asked, worried.  
"Can't say, it was a pretty bad accident, I'm sorry." The doctor replied.  
"Well, thank you anyway." Cas said and left the room. He had no idea what he was going to say to Dean, how do you tell someone that their brother might not wake up?  
"How is he?" Dean was standing up now, looking over at Cas.  
"I asked the doctor and he said that Sam has broken his arm and his elbow and-and-" Cas started stuttering.  
"And what?" Dean asked.  
"He's in a coma, and the doctor doesn't know when he'll wake up." Cas said. "I'm really sorry."  
A wave of panic washed over Dean's face. "When can I see him?"  
"Soon, they've just gotta do some checks and then I'm sure they'll let you in." Cas replied.  
Dean nodded and started pacing up and down.  
"Maybe you should sit down?" Cas suggested.  
Dean glared at him and continued pacing. Cas sighed and sat down, staring aimlessly at his feet.

DEAN'S POV  
Sam had to be okay. He was always okay. Sam is gonna wake up any minute now, Dean thought to himself.  
"Excuse me, sir?" Dean stopped pacing and turned to look at the man talking.  
"Are you Dean Winchester?" The man asked.  
"Yes." Dean replied.  
"You can come and see your brother now." The man said and turned back towards the corridor. Dean followed him into the room and saw Sam lying on the bed. He stood there for a minute, barely hearing the click of the door as the doctor left the room.  
"Sammy?" Dean whispered, and walked over to the bed, sitting in the chair next to Sam's head.  
He looked asleep, but he wasn't, Dean knew that, but if he could just pretend it, for a while, but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Finally he just gave in and started sobbing silently in his hands.  
He should never have asked Sam to come visit, it was his fault, all his fault, and now Sam was hurt and it should be him dying, not Sam, Dean thought.  
It was a while before Dean raised his head again, and reached out his hand to hold Sam's. "I'm so sorry Sammy." He said, "This is my fault."  
He reached out and brushed Sam's hair back, remembering how he used to tease Sam about his 'girl hair'. He'd give anything to do that now.  
Looking at Sam, motionless on the bed was just too much. Dean put his head back in his hands and cried again, for a very long time.  
Many hours passed, and many times the doctor came in and checked on Sam, all without Dean doing anything but moving his head slightly to check who was there.  
It was about 7 o'clock when he heard the door open again. This time he didn't even bother raising his head from his hands.  
"Dean?" He heard the quiet voice of the guy from earlier, Cas.  
"Dean, would you like something to eat?" Cas asked again, softly.  
Dean didn't respond.  
"I'm going to leave this here, okay. And if you need anything, just come and get me."  
Dean heard the door close quietly and lifted his head to see a couple of cans of Coke and Fanta, alongside a bar of chocolate and a variation of sandwiches.  
Why was that nurse being so nice, Dean thought, this food must have cost something, it obviously wasn't the food you got from the hospital. It had come from a supermarket of some kind.  
Dean distracted himself with these thoughts and fell asleep for a while.

CAS'S POV  
Getting into his car that night to go home, Cas worried about what would happen to Dean. He looked really torn up about his brother. Cas had tried to help him, but it wasn't enough. Dean hadn't even moved, he'd just stayed there all day, and he probably wouldn't even move tonight.  
He'd go back tomorrow, Cas decided, see if he could help Dean.  
The next morning Cas woke up and went to the hospital as usual, stopping by Sam's room to check on Dean. From what Cas could see, Dean hadn't even moved from the last time he had looked, about 12 hours before.  
"Dean?" Cas called, but Dean didn't even flinch. He walked over to him and tapped his shoulder lightly.  
Dean lifted his head and looked up at Cas. "What do you want?"  
"Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Cas said, looking apologetically at Dean.  
He saw Dean relax slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. But I'm fine, you can go."  
"Have you had something to eat or drink?" Cas asked.  
Dean shrugged and Cas reached over to the table and opened a can of Fanta and passed it to Dean.  
Dean took a few sips and passed it back to Cas. "Happy now?"  
Cas turned and put the can on the table and opened the wrapper on one of the sandwiches. He picked one out and handed it to Dean.  
Dean shook his head but Cas pushed the sandwich into his hands. "You should eat something."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Well you can't be here for Sam if you're stuck in another hospital room because you haven't eaten." Cas replied.  
Dean rolled his eyes at Cas and took a few bites out of the sandwich.  
Cas smiled at him. "Thank you."  
Dean just glared back. "You can go now."  
Cas turned and walked out of the room, and as he left he saw Dean get up to grab the other sandwich, smiling to himself, he went off to do the rest of his work.  
The next few days went by, and every morning Cas would visit Dean, and check up on him, bringing him more food and drink.  
One evening, Cas's shift ended early and he went down to Sam's room. Hearing voices, he stopped and pressed his ear to the door. One of them was Dean's, and the other was a girl's, she sounded pretty pissed off at Dean.  
Taking a deep breath, Cas knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Dean yelled and Cas opened the door to see a tall, blonde girl standing next to Dean.  
"What's going on?" Cas asked.  
"It's private." The girl said.  
"No, it's fine, Cas can listen." Dean said.  
"Cas? So you're friends then? Right. So you've been sitting here for four days befriending nurses whilst Sam's been in a coma, and it just SLIPPED YOUR MIND?!" The girl was yelling again, Cas presumed she was Sam's girlfriend or at least a very close friend.  
"I said I'm sorry, what else do you want?" Dean snapped back at her.  
"I'm just pissed that you only decided to text me today, after I've been calling every day!" She screamed.  
"I'm sorry, my brother was in a coma I wasn't exactly thinking straight." Dean yelled.  
"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." The girl shouted and stormed out of the room.  
Cas watched her go and shut the door behind her, turning back around to face Dean.  
"Sorry about that." Dean said.  
"What was going on?" Cas asked.  
"Jess is Sam's girlfriend and I'd forgotten to tell her about Sam." Dean replied. "I should've told her, I was just being selfish, I didn't think about her."  
"No it's okay, you were distracted." Cas said.  
Dean shrugged, "Doesn't your shift end at 7?"  
"Yeah, I just came to check on you." Cas smiled awkwardly.  
Dean smiled softly back. "Thank you."  
That was the first time Dean hadn't told him to go away or claim he was fine, Cas thought. Jess's visit must've really shaken him up.  
Cas was shaken out of his thoughts by a rustling sound to his left. He saw Dean leap to his feet and he turned to look over at Sam.  
Sam's eyes were open.


	2. Chapter 2

SAM'S POV  
What was going on? Sam thought as he opened his eyes, seeing bright light shifting through the blinds. As his vision cleared he saw Dean's worried face staring down at him and behind Dean was another man, staring intently at the back of Dean's head.  
"Sammy? Are you alright?" Dean asked him, walking over to stand beside the bed.  
Sam looked around at what he thought might be a hospital room, "What happened? Where am I?"   
Dean looked slightly more relived now, "We're in the hospital, you were in a car accident, don't you remember?"  
Sam thought for a moment, of course, he was going to visit Dean and then there was a crash and it all went dark. "Yeah." He said, nodding. "How long have I been out?"  
"About 5 days now." Dean said, looking upset again.  
Suddenly Sam had a thought "Dean, where's Jess?"  
He saw Dean's face fall as he spoke, "She got here earlier today, she's just out at the moment."  
"Out where?" Sam asked, worried.  
"I'm not really sure." Dean said, shrugging.  
"How can you not know? You said she was here earlier, she must have mentioned it." Sam demanded.  
Dean just shrugged again, bouncing nervously on his toes.  
Sam saw the man behind Dean move slightly and tap Dean on the shoulder, "Don't you think you should tell him?"  
"Tell me what?" Sam said, glaring at Dean.  
Dean rolled his eyes at the man, "Fine. I forgot to mention to Jess that you were in the accident, so she got really pissed at me when she arrived and she stormed out of here." Dean took a deep breath and looked back over at the man, "Happy now?"  
The man just smiled awkwardly up at Dean. Who even was he anyway? He looked like a nurse but he was standing pretty close to Dean, maybe he was a friend of his, thought Sam.  
Sam reached over beside him and picked up his mobile.   
"What're you doing?" Dean asked, noticing Sam moving.  
Sam raised his hands innocently, "Just texting Jess, letting her know I'm okay."  
Dean nodded and turned back to face the other man, "Cas, do we need to get him checked out of here?"  
The man, who Sam presumed was Cas, nodded, "Yeah, I'll got find the doctor." He then turned around and left the room, leaving an awkward silence.  
Dean avoided Sam's eyes and started tossing his keys up in the air. Sam started tapping against the bed with his phone, staring down at his feet.   
Dean caught the keys a few throws later and stuffed them back into his pocket. Looking down at his feet he started talking, "Look, man, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking straight and I shouldn't have argued with Jess."  
Sam took a deep breath, "We can deal with it later, but for now could you at least give me a hug?" Dean turned to face Sam, confusion all over his face. "I did almost die."  
Dean finally smiled and came over, wrapping his arms tightly around Sam. Sam smiled into Dean's shoulder, looking across the room just in time to see the door open and Jess walk in.  
"Sam! Oh my god, you're okay!" She cried, relief spreading across her face and she ran to the other side of Sam's bed.  
Sam quickly let go of Dean and moved across to hug Jess.  
Jess cried softly onto Sam's shoulder as he rubbed her back gently, whispering into her ear, "I'm okay, it's gonna be fine Jess."  
Sam pulled Jess away slightly, just enough to tilt his head up to hers and kiss her gently on the lips, hearing the door slam and he did so.  
He whipped his head round to see that Dean had left the room, shrugging, he went back to hugging Jess. Dean'll be fine, he thought to himself, he's an adult after all.

CAS'S POV  
Cas shut the door and walked back into the corridor. As he did, he saw Dean run out of Sam's room, towards the exit.  
Worried, Cas followed after Dean, and left the hospital.  
It was dark outside now, but Cas could make out Dean's figure sitting on the bench to his right. He walked over quietly and sat down next to him, "Dean? Are you alright?"  
Dean glared up at him, "I'm fine. Stop bothering me."  
Why'd he have to be so harsh, Cas thought, I'm just asking him.  
Dean's face softened slightly, "I just meant that you don't have to do this, your shift ended a while ago, you should go home."  
Cas shook his head, "I can wait."  
They say for a while in comfortable silence, staring out at the city, peacefully. Cas glanced slightly over to his right and saw Dean's cheeks damp with tears.  
He just wished he could help him, Sam was okay now, but there was something else bothering him, Cas thought.   
Taking a deep breath Cas turned to face Dean again, "The doctor said he'd go and check on Sam, if you want to leave with him you might want to go back inside."  
Dean blinked and wiped away the tears, clearing his throat, he stood up and nodded, "Right."  
Cas smiled back and led the way back inside.

DEAN'S POV  
Crap.   
He was gonna have to face them, again, he couldn't deal with it right now. He'd stayed there for 5 days by Sam's side and all he wanted to do was be with Jess. It was selfish, he knew that, but it was his turn to be with Sam, and now it was all ruined.  
Cas opened the door and walked in, Dean following behind. He could see the look of disgust on Jess's face as the sight of him as he entered, but Sam seemed pleased, at least.  
"Hey Dean, the doctor said I'm free to go now." Sam smiled at him.  
"That's great." Dean said, smiling fakely back at Sam. He'd want to go back to Jess's house, and leave Dean to go back alone, at least here he got to see Sam.  
"So I was thinking, if you still wanted to, we could still have our week together, I know it's not the same but-" Sam asked Dean.  
"Yeah that'd be great." Dean replied, smiling for real this time, surprised at Sam.  
"That's great, is your car here or-"  
"Yeah, we can drive back to mine." Dean replied, looking over at Jess, who was looking royally pissed.  
Sam got up from the bed slowly and grabbed his phone from the side. He then leant over and kissed Jess goodbye, "I'll see you soon."   
Jess smiled back and got up to leave as well.   
The three of them left the hospital, Jess turning left to go back to Stanford.   
Dean stopped, realising something, "Wait here one minute." He told Sam and jogged back inside and into the room Sam had been staying in.   
Sure enough he found Cas there, tidying up the room. Cas looked up at him, "Hey, you forget something?"  
Dean froze, "Um, no, I just-, I, um, thanks, you know, for helping us these past few days."  
Cas smiled back at him, "You're welcome. I'll see you around anyway."  
Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Sam'll have to have checkups, on his elbow and arm."   
"Ah, okay." Dean nodded and smiled, "Of course. Well, I'll see you then."  
"See ya." He heard Cas say as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

SAM'S POV  
Where had Dean gone, he'd been ages? Sam thought to himself. He started pacing up and down by the car, wishing Dean had left him the keys, it was getting cold out here.   
Ah there he was, rushing out of the exit. He looked pretty happy, Sam smiled to himself again.  
"Hey, where've you been?" Sam asked.  
"I, um, forgot something, in your room." Dean shuffled awkwardly on his feet again.  
"What did you forget?" Sam asked.  
"Um, er, um." Dean mumbled, as if he'd forgotten what he was going to say.  
Suddenly it came to him, "You went back to see that nurse, didn't you?"  
"What? No!" Dean said, looking guilty.  
"Why are you avoiding it?" Sam said, laughing. "There's nothing wrong with making a friend."  
Dean just smiled and opened the passenger door, "Get in the car, Sammy."

DEAN'S POV  
The next 24 hours reminded Dean of how much he'd missed his little brother. They couldn't do much, since Sam was injured, but they still managed to go out to the pub, and sit around chatting, like they used to.  
Sam seemed so much happier now, and his life was going great, at least from what Dean heard. Sam even suggested that he might ask Jess to marry him soon. Which would probably be a good thing, if it made Sam happy.  
Overall it'd been an amazing day, but Dean still felt really excited for Sam's checkup. He shouldn't be, but Cas would be there and- what was he even thinking, he saw Cas only 24 hours ago. He'd just act natural, that'd be it, just in and out for Sam's checkup. In fact, he could just say hello to Cas, to be polite, right?


	3. Chapter 3

CAS'S POV  
The next 24 hours couldn't have gone slower, every second felt like hours. He'd gotten so used to seeing Dean whenever he wanted, and now he was missing him all of the time.  
Cas checked the files for the 20th time that morning. It still said Sam Winchester was at 10am, as it had said all morning. Cas checked the time on his watch again, 9:45am, shouldn't be long now.   
How would he greet Dean anyway? He seemed to have mixed feelings for Cas, one minute he'd be pissed and the next he'd be saying how much he was going to miss him. Hello would be a safe bet, that's it he'd start with a hello.  
Cas finished off sending a few emails and checking his phone and then it was 9:55am. He walked down towards where Sam would be having his checkup, hoping that they'd be early today.  
As he turned the corner, he saw the familiar coat of Dean Winchester, and Sam beside him.  
"Hello." Cas said, nervously as he approached.  
"Oh, hey Cas." Dean said, a small smile on his lips.  
"Hi." Sam said, and glanced towards Dean, smirking.  
*BEEP*  
Sam's name flashed on the board, it was his turn to go in. Disappointment hit Cas, it's only be what, 5, 10 seconds, that wasn't enough time.   
"So I'll see you in a half hour or so?" Sam said, facing Dean.  
"Yeah sure." Dean said, shrugging.  
"Okay, see you around Cas." Sam said and turned away, walking off to the room.  
"You got somewhere to be, or-?" Dean asked Cas.  
"Nah, I've got a break for a while." Cas replied.  
"Right. Okay." Dean said and stood there in silence for a few moments. "So, um, anywhere we could go round here or-?"  
"We could go upstairs, the office up there'll probably be empty." Cas said, looking at Dean for clarification.  
"Good plan." Dean said and smiled. "Lead the way."  
Cas turned around and started walking off to the elevator.

DEAN'S POV  
He'd missed Cas even more than he'd admitted to himself, Dean thought. Maybe he should ask Cas for his number, or ask him to spend an evening with him, and Sam of course, or would that be too awkward. Asking for a phone number from another guy? That'd probably be worse.  
Dean stood in the corner of the elevator in silence and they went up the floors. Cas was nervously tugging at the sleeves of his coat, and shuffling, staring at his feet.  
*Ping*  
The elevator doors opened and they walked out onto a really clean looking floor, with office doors along it. Cas walked down to the 4th door on the right and opened it, revealing a very neat and tidy office.  
Cas walked over to one of the desks and sat down on the chair, gesturing for Dean to do the same. Dean grabbed the chair nearest to him and proceeded to do so.  
"So, um, how was your day with Sam?" Cas asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.  
"It was good. We went out to the pub and caught up on the last few months."  
"Ah, cool." Cas smiled awkwardly again.  
Looking up above Cas's head to avoid eye contact, Dean saw a small sticker on the corner of the cupboard above the desk.  
"Hey, is that yours?" Dean asked, pointing towards the sticker.  
Cas smiled, embarrassed, "Yeah, it's just um-"  
"Oh no, that's cool, I love ACDC." Dean said.  
Cas's eyes flushed with excitement, "You do? Everyone I know thinks they're odd."  
Dean laughed, "Yeah, seriously."  
"So what's your favourite song?" Cas asked.  
"Hmmm, that's a hard one." Dean thought for a bit, "Maybe Highway to Hell."  
"I love that one!" Cas exclaimed!  
And that's how the next few days went by, they'd go to Cas's office and chat, about anything really, their days, music, tv, though there were a few arguments over tv shows.   
Dean was really going to miss Cas when Sam's arm was healed. 

CAS'S POV  
It was the last day before Sam went back to Stanford, meaning that Dean wouldn't be coming back again after today, Cas thought. If he was going to do something, today would be a good time, just ask for his number, or something, or arrange a day to get drinks, like friends do, right?  
"You alright?" Dean asked. "You seem pretty zoned out."  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Cas said. "Just tired."  
Dean smiled, "If you say so."  
Cas laughed, "Hey, Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I, um, sorry, this sounds really odd, but can I, um, maybe, have your phone number, to stay in contact and stuff, but if you don't want to that's fine and-"  
Dean cut him off. "No, that's a good idea." He smiled, "You got your phone number memorised?"  
"No, but I think it's in here somewhere..." Cas trailed off and he rooted through the desk drawers. "Actually I think it might be in the cupboard next door, I put it down when I was getting some files out earlier. I'll just be a sec." He said and left the room.  
Turning left, Cas went into the cupboard, where he did put it? Looking up onto the top shelf he saw it, wedged beneath some files. It was probably Milly again, she was always stuffing files in the wrong place.  
He reached up and pulled the files off, returning them to their rightful places, as he did he heard the door open behind him. Spinning round, he turned to find Dean standing there.  
"Thought you'd gotten lost in here or something." Dean said and laughed.  
"Nah just some files were in the wrong place, it's all good now." Cas said and brushed past Dean to reach the door handle.  
"Aren't you gonna grab your phone?" Dean asked.  
Cas laughed, "Oh yeah." And he turned to reach up to grab his phone, at the same time as Dean did the same thing. The hands brushed over each other and their shoulders knocked into each other as they tried to reach the phone.  
Realising the other was reaching too, they both brought their hands back down, and turned to face each other, faces within centimetres of each other.  
Cas reached out his hand and caught the back of Dean's head, bringing Dean's lips down onto his, kissing him with deep passion.

DEAN'S POV  
Cas tastes so good, Dean thought, unable to think of anything else.  
But wait, this was Cas.  
Shit what was he doing?  
Dean pulled away fast, slamming his head on the shelf behind him. Seeing the hurt on Cas's face Dean turned away and opened the door, slamming it outwards.  
His stormed out of the room and into the elevator, going down, back to where Sam would be waiting.  
What had he done? This wasn't right, Cas was his friend and now he'd mucked everything up. Why did he have to kiss him back, why didn't he just push him away at the start?   
Dean sighed, and stepped out of the elevator, seeing Sam a few metres in front.  
"Hey Dean, you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good, let's go."  
Sam looked worriedly over at Dean, "Don't you want to say goodbye to Cas?"  
"Already done. Let's just get out of here."  
Sam just nodded, looking confusedly at Dean, trying to figure out what had happened, as they walked off to the car.

CAS'S POV  
He'd done it again, just ruined a perfectly good friendship, all because he couldn't help himself. It was his fault really, going into a confined cupboard, Dean was almost certainly going to walk in.  
He sat back down at his desk and laid his head in his hands, letting the tears roll down his face. Why couldn't he have just smiled or laughed? Why did he have to try and kiss Dean? He'd never feel the same way anyway, it was a stupid decision.  
Cas glanced up at the ACDC sticker, remembering how it felt sitting, talking with Dean, longing to just go back to that. Wishing he could be normal.


End file.
